Emotionally Involved
by LoversLove
Summary: Ellie Nash takes notes on Emma and Sean. Then something changes the way things are, forever. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Ellie was at a good point in her life. She had a boyfriend, friends, and a practically perfect grades. There was only one thing that was bothering her, one thing that absolutely no one was allowed to bring up with her. Her name was Emma Nelson.

Ellie played it off that she hated her, that she would like nothing better than for Emma to fall of the earth, but she really didn't. She envied her. She was jealous of her relationship with Sean, even if she was the one dating him. She knew the feelings were still there, that deep, deep down, Sean was just waiting for the perfect moment to prove himself to her again. Ellie wasn't an idiot, and she suspected Sean knew that she knew too.

Sean and Ellie walked into Mr. Armstrong's biology class hand in hand. Both seemed happy and in love, as if nothing else in the world matter to them other than each other. Too bad that wasn't the case. They parted as they made went to their separate desks. Though they were only two desks apart, it was enough to keep them from talking for the rest of class.

As Mr. Armstrong started his lecture, Ellie took out her purple notebook and opened it. The notebook was new, pages completely blank. She looked around twice before putting the book slightly under her textbook, just enough to hide it from Mr. Armstrong, but enough for her to write in it.

She glanced at Sean quickly, he was looking at Emma again. She pushed her pen down and started to jot down some notes. "Stupid Emma," Ellie thought bitterly.

"Emma, could you please explain how Bernolie's principle can keep a bird in air and stop doodling?" Mr. Armstrong was so on Ellie's side. She smiled as she turned to look at poor, embarrassed miss perfect to see her fail at answering the question.

She was disappointed when Emma responded with the perfect answer and apologized. Ellie turned to look at Sean, who was smiling and looking at the back of Emma's head. He looked back down as Emma turned her head and looked at him. Damn, they were perfect together.

She jotted more notes down before slamming her notebook shut and glaring at them.

Sean sighed as her stared at Emma. He knew very well that he shouldn't be staring at her, she wasn't his girlfriend, Ellie was. But he couldn't help it, she was so pretty, nice, smart, perfect. And she had been his, till he messed it up.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Ellie, a lot. He had defended her against her mother and she had moved in with him, but he felt as if they were just friends. He didn't love her like he loved Emma. He shifted in his seat and looked down at his text book absent mindedly, he knew Ellie hated Emma. He had known since last month when he walked up on Ellie and Marko talking about her.

It hadn't been good. It wasn't a talk really, more like an Ellie Nash super slam fest. Marko was listening to her rant on and on about how Emma was a whore with a hot body, and that all any guy ever sees in her. Oh and Sean only went out with her because he felt bad. Sean ran his hand through his hair, and acknowledge the fact that he would never be able to have Emma without hurting Ellie.

He looked up and started to stare at Emma, whose was pre-occupied with drawing something on her notes rather then pay attention to anything Armstrong was saying. He grinned, typical Emma. He leaned forward and stared to squint, trying to figure out what was on her paper.

"Emma, could you please explain how Bernolie's principle can keep a bird in air and stop doodling?" Sean jerked up unintentionally. He slouched a little, pissed that he hadn't found out what she had done to her paper.

Emma straightened her back and smiled before answering the question and apologizing. That was his girl, doing what she does best. He smiled at stared lovingly at her again. She turned and glanced back at him, shit! He diverted his eyes and became focused on his paper and the lesson. That was enough staring for today.

Emma moaned as Manny continued her story about her and Craig. Sean and his new girlfriend had just walked in, she sat and stared silently. She would have to put up with the two love birds again. She hated not being with him and seeing him be with other people. It killed her.

She slouched in her seat as Armstrong started his lecture about birds and flight and all that, she couldn't care less. Her mind was on the boy in the back of the room. Silently she started to draw a picture, a little scrappy picture of her and Sean. She had just gotten to the hair when she heard her name. Crap.

"Emma, could you please explain how Bernolie's principle can keep a bird in air and stop doodling?" She quickly straightened up in her seat, feeling all eyes on her. She answered quickly, slightly embarrassed, and apologized for doodling. She let out a sigh of relief when he turned around and wrote something on the board. She turned to smile at Manny, but somehow she managed to lock eyes with Sean.

She caught her breathe at the moment their eyes met, and released only 3 seconds later when he stared back down at his paper. She turned, pushing some loose hair behind her ears. She knew very well that they could never be together. He loved Ellie now, but somehow she couldn't help but feel butterflies when she saw him, and stop breathing when their eyes made contact. She slumped over in her seat again, looking solemnly down at her book.

These were just feelings she would have to get over.

Sean was sitting with Ellie and the guys at lunch. She had a little purple notebook in her lap, staring up at him every now and then, then back down at her notebook. She was always jotting something down in it. He was curious to see what is was, what it was that she was writing and keeping from him. But he had asked about it in Media Immersion, and she had shot him down completely, so he would have to wait.

A gleam caught his eye, a bright, golden gleam of hair. Emma. He turned and looked at her, as she walked with Manny and Toby, something never change. He looked as her hips swayed and she laughed at something Manny said. His stare was interrupted when he heard Ellie scribble something down in her notebook again. Damn that thing.

He turned his head to take on last look at her, to find her staring at him. He smirked a little as she looked back down at her soy milk and continued to walk. He looked over at Ellie, wishing she was Emma.

Three days had past since Ellie had started to bring her notebook to school, and it was practically filled. Every page, front and back, was filled with her observations. She had been hopelessly writing these notes for three whole days, and a 1000 page note book was almost filled.

Ellie went to school that day, unhappy and mad, she was the only one not excited for the game show coming to Degrassi. Expectially since Miss. Emma Nelson will be in it. She walked into school, glaring at everyone, left and right, till she got into her home room and sat. She sat and glared till her class was told to go to the gym to watch the show. Great, another time to watch Emma get everything right.

Little did anyone know what was going to happen that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie made her way to her locker, she was mad. Sean hadn't talked to her once that day, not once. And that was a hard feat being that they lived with each other. The one thing she had over Emma was that she got to spend every minute with her boyfriend if she wanted, and he didn't mind.

She made her way angrily through the degrassi halls, she was about to burst, she couldn't help but be jealous. She knew that if it was her on stage on a game show, he would be looking at the back of Emma's head in front of him. He was in love with Emma, not her. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, hearing a loud bang after. She jumped a little, she had put more stregthn in that slam then she intended.

Ellie made her way over to the sink, propping herself up using her arms, and looked at herself in the mirror. As far as she could tell, she was cute. Not gorgeous like Emma, but cute. She sighed and turned the water on, the sound of water always calmed her down. She slowly sat down on the grimy bathroom floor and leaned against the cool wall, pretending she was by a cool stream. Her fantasy was working until she heard another loud bang, like the one she had heard when she slammed the door.

She shot up, alarmed and grabbed her stuff. She slowly crept towards the door, and found three girls running quickly past her and the bathroom. She looked around before running after them, to what she hoped was safety.

*

Ellie had been pulled into her homeroom after chasing the girls for about 10 seconds, only to be told they weren't allowed to leave till further notice. Ellie also took into account the fact that her boyfriend wasn't there, and neither was Emma. Figures.

She sat pouting in the back of the classroom, waiting to hear what had happened for her classes to be cancelled. What had happened to Rick was bad, but it didn't seem nesseary to cancel all the classes. Frustated, she glared at the board and continued to wait.

Rumors were flying left and right, most containing her boyfriend and Emma, since it seemed suspicious that they were the only two, minus Toby, who was missing from homeroom. Ellie drowned the thoughts of her beau and his ex by focusing on the facts, the invisible facts.

She silently rested her head on her desk, content with taking a nap and not hearing the dirty rumor. Rumors that she fears were true.

*

Gun. Gun. Gun. Sean's mind drew a blank. Rick had a gun, he had a gun, and he was watching towards Emma. Sean's mind felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't let Rick kill her. He couldn't let her die without knowing, knowing how he really felt.


End file.
